Clash
by Rixanaa of Brightness
Summary: Riku loves Sora. He knows it deep in his heart. But what happens when a fight erupts between them and Sora ends up in an almost-fatal car accident?
1. Uneasy Smiles

Riku stared at the young man across from him, smiling as he fiddled with a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Riku?" the brunette tapped his fingers on the table.

"Hmm?"

"You seem sort of spacey," Sora reached forward and poked the silver-haired boy in the temple.

"Are you okay?

"Sorry," Riku said, trying to sound reassuring. "Bad day." Sora smiled lightly and fidgeted with the tie that encircled his thin neck.

"Sora, Riku!" they both looked up to see that head of red hair that belonged to their childhood friend, Kairi, bobbing towards them. Riku's lips quirked slightly as the redhead came to stand before them.

"How are you two?" Sora stood and pulled the girl into a tight hug, smiling.

"Fine, we were just working on homework," he glanced at Riku, grinning wildly as he turned to face him. "Right Riku?" Riku nodded and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Until Kairi got here, that is." He poked at the redhead, smiling when Sora laughed. They laughed for a while, discussing the events of the day. Finally Kairi sighed and patted her backpack.

"Well, I guess you don't need me here," she reached over and slapped playfully at Riku's shoulder. "I'll take my leave." She made a funny face and laughed as she turned and made her way through the small crowd of mingling students. Riku's eyes fell back to the table, an unusual feeling of despair settling over him. He tried to remember, at any point in his life, when he had ever felt in any way like he was feeling now.

"Riku?" Sora's soft voice brought him out of his musings. Looking up, he quickly took in the look of concern on the brunette's face. "What's the matter?" Riku smiled sadly, leaning forward to peck Sora's forehead.

"I don't know Sora," he pressed his hand to the brunnet's cheek. "I really don't know." They were silent for a while, until Sora's phone began to ring, making them jump in surprise.

"Hello?" Sora lightly brushed Riku's fingers away, grasping them in his free hand. "Yes. What? Ok. Bye." Sora flipped his phone closed and sighed. "Roxas is out sick today, he want us to bring him his schoolwork." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Why can't Axel do it?" he folded his arms across his chest. "He's Roxas's boyfriend--" he closed his mouth when Sora frowned at him.

"Why can't we? Axels busy with his own stuff anyways." Riku scowled, narrowing his eyes as the tension between them grew.

"It's just a little out of the way, that's all." Sora's frown deepened as he threw the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

"You don't have to come you know," Sora shoved his chair back and stood. "I'll do it myself." Before Riku could protest, the brunette had fixed his eye bandage more securely over his eye and stormed out of the room.

Riku peered up through the leaves, wincing slightly as a few heavy raindrops decided to fall on him. His mind wandered as he turned his cell phone over in his hands-the damn thing seemed to mock him while he feuded with himself over whether or not to call Sora. He glared at the pone, but it wasn't enough to distract him from remembering the emptiness that had been in Sora's free eye as he stormed away.

"Riku!" His head swiveled in the direction from which the shout had come from. Kairi and Namine were making their way through the jostling crowds towards him, shielding their heads as the rain began to fall heavier around them.

"Where's Sora?" Riku frowned at the name.

"Roxas's," he made a sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat. Namine stepped forward and reached up, cupping his face in her small hands.

"Riku, what's wrong?" he turned his eyes to her, meeting her gaze as the rain beat down around them.

"Me and Sora had a fight," he finally said, grasping Namine's wrists.

"A fight?" Kairi asked. "Why? What happened?"

"Roxas called and asked us to bring him his schoolwork," he looked back to the ground. "I thought it was a bit out of the way, and it sort of took off from there." Namine smiled sadly.

"You need to talk to him, fix this." She insisted, smoothing the damp hair from his face. "You can't leave something like this alone, you know that." Kairi nodded and patted his shoulder.

"That's right Riku," She lowered her hands to grasp his. "Go talk to him, I've never seen you two happier then when you're together." Riku's lips quirked slightly and he sighed.

"I guess you're right," he looked at both girls before turning. "I'll go talk to him."

Sora knocked on Roxas's door, smoothing some stray hairs that had plastered themselves to his face away. He smiled when the door creaked open, revealing Roxas's paler-than-normal face.

"Hey Roxas," he stepped in as the opening widened, throwing his bag to the floor and slipping his shoes off.

"Sora?" Roxas came to sit next to the brunette, who had plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you and Riku have a fight?" Sora blinked at the question.

"What?" Riku smiled sadly.

"You seem upset," he continued, staring into his friends face. "You always come to me when you're upset; you did when we were little too."

"Do you and Axel fight?" Sora blurted. He wanted to snatch the question back the moment it left his mouth, but it was too late, so he waited for a reply. The blonde's face creased slightly, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Not lately though." He tilted his head to the ceiling, reliving fights that lay buried in the past. Sora winced guiltily, instantly sorry that he had brought something like that up. Roxas turned back to him, a small, tight smile pressing his lips together. Sora ducked his head, fixing his eye bandage and wincing as he applied pressure to the wrong place.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, concerned. "How long has it been?" Sora became still, despair gripping violently at his chest as detailed memories flooded his mind. Sora gripped his head and sobbed, groping blindly for the coffee table.

"Sora!" Roxas reached forward and caught the brunette as he slumped forward.

MAWAHAHAHAHAHA! i have finally got this up!

review my duckies! XD

review and i will attemptt write more!


	2. Hospital Beds

Riku stood outside of Roxas's apartment, staring up into the unforgiving rain as it slapped against his pale skin

Riku stood outside of Roxas's apartment, staring up into the unforgiving rain as it slapped against his pale skin. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't rid the images of his brunette's hurt expression as thy haunted him, torturing him as he tried to think of a way to fix it. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he clambered up the rain-slicked steps and grasped the doorknob. He flew forward onto the hallway carpet when the door was jerked open.

"Riku!" Roxas knelt down and pulled at the silver haired man's coat, desperately, almost painfully tugging at the drenched fabric, trying to get him to stand up. "Riku! Riku get up! It's Sora!" Riku leapt up to his feet, with the blonde's help, and ran a damp glove through his dripping hair.

"What's wrong with Sora?" He stared as Roxas jabbed a finger at a doorway and gazed at him with such an urgent look in his icy blue eyes, he had to flinch. Walking forward to the opening that led to the living room he turned, startled when Roxas pushed him into the room, huffing as if he had been running a marathon. Riku's breath caught sharply in his throat when he caught sight of Sora, who lay curled in a tangled, sobbing heap. "Sora!" He darted forward and knelt on the ground beside the brunette, scooping him up and cradling him in his arms. Roxas stood nervously in the doorway, fiddling absent-mindedly with the bandages on his arm.

"I was just running out the door to find you, but then when I opened the door, there you were…on my carpet…" Roxas rubbed viciously at the back of his neck and reached for the phone. "Do you need me to call the hospital?" Riku took another look at Sora's pained face, wiping hair that had plastered itself to his forehead away, and nodded.

Riku listened half heartedly to the doctor as he murmured numerous things about 'how tense he was' and 'how his breathing sounded'. He stared though, feeling protective, as the doctor pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and began prodding and poking at Sora's chest.

"He should be fine" His sighed deeply and ran a hand through his light golden hair, his dark gold eyes staring unblinking at an unnerved Riku. "A night here should do." He tossed the instrument over his shoulder and knelt, picking up his clipboard from the unusually low table at the end of the bed. "You should try to relax," Riku just sat there and stared at the thin oxygen tube that snaked out from Sora's nose. The doctor shrugged, tucked the clipboard under his thickly sleeved arm, and walked from the room. Silence squeezed itself into the small, dimly lit room, followed by the simultaneous beeps and whirs coming from the machines and devices in the hallway, and Sora's ragged breathing. Sighing, he bent over, untying and tying his shoes as an attempt to rid the boredom of sitting. He was never one to sit still and wait, let alone in a hospital. But it was all he could do, Sora being in the sate that he was in now. He almost fell headlong into the bed in front of him when the door was thrust open, cracking the wall ever so lightly as it gave way to a rampaging Kairi.

"Sora!" She ran to the side of the bed Riku was on, and shoved him out of the way, throwing her purse down into the now vacant chair and grasping the brunette's hand. Riku clambered back into a standing position, smoothing his ruffled shirt irritably.

"He's all right, Kairi. The doctor said he only needs to stay one night." He saw her shoulders relax a bit. Stepping forward he placed a hand on her arm, grinning at the small smile she flashed him.

"I'm just glad he's ok," She stood and adjusted her skirt. "Did you talk to him?" Riku stood there for a moment, and then motioned for her to sit down.

"I was on my way over to Roxas' after you and Namine talked to me, and I kept thinking that I lost him; or that I would never see his smiles again." He rubbed vigorously at the back of his neck. "Then right when I was reaching for Roxas's front door, it flew open and I ended up finding Sora in some sort of a fit." Kairi sat there, a worried crease forming between her eyebrows.

"So you couldn't talk to him?" Riku sighed and nodded.

"No, Kairi, I didn't." He stepped around her and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to bump Sora. "I really tried though…" He tried a crooked smile, tears pushing at the backs of his eyes as he took in the sight of Kairi and Sora, both looking sleep-deprived and shriveled.

XXX

Riku walked in silence beside Kairi as they made their way home from the closing hospital. Shivering he sighed, wondering how and why things with Sora had gotten so bad. He glanced over at the redhead, wondering what was going through her mind at the moment. He heard her sniffle, and he stopped, grasping her scarf as she continued walking forward.

"Kairi?" She turned around suddenly and buried her head in his coat.

"I'm just so worried, Riku!" She sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to hold down the sobs that wracked her body. He stroked her hair, wriggling a bit as she squeezed her arms tighter around his waist. The last time they had even held each other like this was after Sora's graduation. She was so proud of the brunette when he walked across the stage with his diploma; she just had to hug someone.

"Kairi…" He pulled her away from his waist and stood her at arms length. "He'll be okay, you know that, right?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes on the heels of her hands.

"Yes, I do…I just-" He smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"We just have to believe that he'll be okay and he will." Se smiled at that and sighed.

"I guess you're right Riku." They turned and continued walking down the street, the sun peeking through the clouds behind them.

'

Sorry for the short-ish chappy guys…but at least I got the second one up!

Sora: Why do I always have the 'problem'?

Riku: cuz your're so damn cute.

Sora: WTF?!

Riku: **molests him**

Keep on reviewing and I will write more! (eventally!)


End file.
